Popcorn kisses and Jealousy
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: Oliver stood frozen in shock, Miley lips still attached to him.He was too stunned to even kiss her back, the fact she was kissing him was why he couldn’t move..... Lackson and Moliver, Finished!
1. Jealousy is a strong word

**Oliver's mussing**

Jealousy.

The dictionary describes this as a feeling or showing of resentment towards a person whom one thinks of a rival or having advantages etc yada yada.

Well the dictionary didn't state yada but well that's besides the point.

Jealousy seems a strong word, including envious; both seem scary in their own right.

But unfortunately these are what I'm feeling at the moment.

Why am I feeling like this and to who you ask…?

None of your business I retort, nah well I am feeling jealous to one person and guess who that is… Bill gates.

Joking, but he is rich.

I am jealous of Jake fucking think I'm hot shit but am stupid as a star wars movie Ryan.

(A/N: no offence to star wars fans there… not into that stuff).

Why am I Jealous of him…?

Well it's because he thinks he is the bee's knees, wait that's a weird description.

Do bees even have knees?

Sorry anyway he struts the hall's thinking he owns the place, he stars in Zombie high and thinks he can act even though he always says the same lame line.

Yes it is lame.

Dude I'll slay you if you say that line again and yes I'll bring you back to life and slay you again.

Well there is a point to this insane dribble, I am mainly Jealous of this dork because he is dating the one girl I want more then pie and double chocolate mint chip ice-cream and I love both those foods.

But I love this girl more and her name is Miley Stewart.

I am in love with my best friend Miley Stewart and I'm too gutless to tell her.

I can't stand Jake so much because he is so cocky and seems to want to rub his relationship with Miley in my face.

Every where I go, he's with her, they're either kissing or feeding each other popcorn which is called popcorn kisses as Lilly called it that time Jake was using that weird girl whose name I can't remember. (A/N remember people who use people ep)

Well now that popcorn thing is their thing.

Damn popcorn and Jake Ryan.

Why does life have to be full of Jake Ryan's?

**Lilly's mussing**

I am so happy; I have a boyfriend and not just any boyfriend.

Jackson Rod Stewart.

I have had the biggest crush on him since I started being friends with Miley.

I have just been ignoring my feelings so far; I always just assumed he would think of me as the annoying sister's best friend.

Obviously not.

Anyway what happened was; I went round to see Miley but she having dinner with Jake.

He had come back from Romania a week ago.

Jackson was the only one home; we were watching telly when we both went for the remote.

I snatched my hand back and we were staring into each other's eyes then before we knew it we were kissing.

After pulling apart Jackson admitted to liking me for the last half a year in secret.

He didn't think I liked him, so he kept the feelings under wraps.

I told him I liked him too and he asked me out, well the rest is history.

Well not quite that long ago, it only happened an hour ago, a very long snog fulled hour.

Hey I am not complaining.

Those lips, so soft and that tongue.

Ok starting to get hot and flustered.

Mmmm Jackson.

He he.

**Normal P.O.V**

Oliver was sitting on his bed on a warm Sunday afternoon when his cell rung, Read my mind by the Killers playing loudly. Caller Id said Lilly.

(A/N: that Killers song is wicked)

"Hey Lil" Oliver said.

"_Hey Oli. Wanna hang at the beach today. Got something to tell you" _Lilly said.

"Sure"

"_Ok cool, well what time will suit you?"_

"Um like half an hour"

"_Ok, see you soon" _

"Ok bye"

Oliver hung up and went to get changed.

**-HM-**

Half an hour passed and Oliver was waiting for Lily, sipping a coke at Ricos.

He checked the time and sighed, Lily was always late where as he was always early.

"Who you waiting for aye" Jackson asked with a smirk.

"Who do ya think, can't be Miley she's at the movies... hmm who else I hang with, oh right that's it... Santa claws. Or is it Lilly" Oliver answered sarcastically.

"Ouch, no need to be rude. Just could have said Lilly" Jackson said.

"Sorry, I'm an impatient person and she's always late" Oliver muttered.

Jackson nodded, and walked off to serve a customer.

"Hey sorry I'm late, my mum made me feed Daphne" Lilly said as she sat down.

"Um ok, still am weirded out as to why your mum chose Daphne as a name for a cat" Oliver said, Lilly just giggled.

Jackson walked over, after hearing Lilly laugh.

"What can I get you Lilly bean" Jackson said, smiling at her.

Lilly giggled and played with her hair.

"Just a coke Kay" she said.

Oliver looked a bit confused.

Lilly smiled at him and then at Jackson as he grabbed her coke.

"Oh Lilly weren't you going to tell me something?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, wait a sec" Lilly answered.

Jackson walked over and placed her coke in front of her.

Lilly grinned.

"Thanks Jacky" she said and leaned over the counter, he leaned in and they kissed.

Oliver started chocking.

He quickly swallowed and regained his breath.

Lilly and Jackson pulled apart.

"Um so um since when?" Oliver managed, staring at them.

Lilly smiled at Jackson.

"Last night" she answered.

"Yep, last night, oh sorry got to go. Customers" Jackson said and quickly kissed Lilly again.

He ran off to serve.

Lilly grabbed her drink and got off her stool.

"Let's go sit down over there" she said, mentioning to the shoreline.

Oliver grabbed his drink and followed.

They both sat down.

"So what was the thing you wanted to tell me?" Oliver asked.

Lilly giggled.

"You doughnut, that was the thing I wanted to tell you, Jackson and I are an item. But instead of telling you I wanted to show you plus your face was priceless" Lilly answered and giggled.

"Oh, um sorry" Oliver said and blushed.

Lilly just shock her head, grinning.

What would she do with him?

**-HM-**

Miley looked over at Jake, he was on the phone to his boss about the next season of Zombie high.

"Yes I know about the scripts, of course I learnt all the lines ok" Jake said, while shoveling some salad into his mouth as he waited for his boss to answer.

"Alright see you" Jake said dully and flipped his phone shut.

They were in a café, after seeing 'Premonition' as Miley liked Julian McMahon.

"Damn boss, he thinks I'm incapable of learning my lines as he thinks being in a movie might have gone to my head" Jake said to Miley.

She just nodded and sipped her juice.

"I liked the movie, it was quite sad though" Jake said.

"Yeah, Julian was good in it though and Sandra" Miley answered.

Jake nodded and shoved some chips in his mouth.

Miley wrinkled her nose in disgust but didn't say anything.

**-HM-**

Oliver and Lilly headed over to meet Jackson; he had just finished his shift.

It was now half past four.

"Hey Lilly, Oliver. Man I'm exhausted. Been here since ten" Jackson said as he left the shop and the next Guy Charlie went on.

"Aw poor baby" Lilly said dramatically.

Oliver rolled his eyes.

Jackson just laughed and wrapped an around Lilly.

They started heading to his house with Oliver following rather awkwardly.

"Bye Charlie" Jackson yelled as they heading up the track.

"Bye" Charlie called after them.

**-HM-**

Oliver sat on a couch by himself while across from him Lilly and Jackson made out rather passionately.

Oliver played with his shirt, feeling uncomfortable.

He wished he could come up with a reason to leave without being rude although they were by kissing while he was there.

"Hey dad, Jackson I'm back. Is it ok if Jake comes for dinner" Miley called out.

'Great now I'm surrounded by more couples, perfect. And I have to see the love of my life and that tosser she calls's a boyfriend' Oliver thought angrily.

Lilly and Jackson pulled apart and looked over to where Miley was holding Jakes hand and looking to see if anyone was home.

"Hey we're over here" Lilly said.

Miley walked over, Jake following.

"Hey Oliver, Lilly, Jackson… wait why are you guys holding hands" Miley asked, staring at Lilly and Jackson's clasped hands in shock.

Oliver felt like leaving more now, he decided to sneak out before things got ugly.

"Well because we like each other" Lilly said and backed into Jackson incase Miley attacked her.

"Um ok what ever" Miley said and collapsed onto a chair.

Jake sat down too.

"Where are you going Oliver" Miley asked.

"Um I need to get home, have to help with dinner" Oliver lied and raced off.

Miley stared after him but turned back to Lilly and Jackson.

"Why aren't you angrier?" Lilly asked.

"Guess I sort of guessed there was something between you too but decided to let you get there on your own. Sure I was weirded out about the idea but in the end I want you to be happy and besides if you would have taken too long I would have had to shove you two into a closet" Miley said.

Jackson and Jake just laughed.

Lilly smiled, tearing up.

"Oh miles" she said and threw herself on Miley.

Miley patted her back awkwardly.

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Girls" he muttered.

Meanwhile Oliver was walking home, the image of Miley and Jake holding hands implanted in his brain.

He wanted her so much; it hurt to see her with that stuck up dork.

'I wish she would like me, kiss me and feed me popcorn kisses" Oliver thought 'I hate being Jealous but sadly I am Jealous of Jake Ryan because he gets Miley and all I'll ever be is the best friend'.

Oliver sadly trudged home hoping deep in his heart that maybe Miley might some day feel the same.

_**TBC…..**_

**A/N:**

_Hey what did ya think, it's my first Moliver with a dash of Lackson._

_These are my other fave pairings aside from the cute Joliver._

_This story will have humor in it but also a touch of romance and some drama of course._

_Don't worry it won't be a Jiley for long, cant stand that coupling._

_(No offence to those who love it)_

_Anyway you all know what to do that will make me dance the happy dance (don't worry it isn't in public) Press that cool button bellow and review…_

_Weee………_

_Hehe, I have a sugar high._

_Criticism in nice tones are accepted, I like to improve my writing._

_Thanks to all that reviewed my Loliver one – shot, I am considering a story from that idea._

_I have a plot formed but will need to finish this one or IF ONLY first._

_Anyway will have a new chapter out soon, I'll probably have both stories updated round the same time._

_So yeah till then,_

_Chall_

**KAT**


	2. Olivers fear and Jakes mistake

**A/N:**

Hey a new chapter, sorry if it seemed like ages, my comp had a field day last night.

Was it my music or was it my nightmare, it was either all.

Its somewhat fixed now.

Anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter, in Miley's mussing you may guess what's going to come up soon.

Tell me what you think in a review.

On with the story………..

**Oliver's mussing**

Argh why did I even bother going around to Miley's house, I feel ten times worse now.

She will never look at me, the way she looks at _him._

Why is it that all girls fall head over heels for pretty boys with money and good looks while the half decent semi waged guys are left in the dust?

Well no need to answer that, because I know why and the truth hurts.

Why doesn't Jake just shove a sword through my heart, it would hurt less then the feeling of never having her in my arms.

One more thing.

Fuck you Jake Ryan.

Wow the feeling of hurt lessened somewhat, now to actually say it to him.

**Miley's mussing**

Oliver was acting weird before, which I suppose for him is normal but that's beside the point.

He just seemed eager to leave once I arrived.

But I sort of don't blame him, he was the fifth wheel, geez being a third wheel is bad enough.

Oliver needs a girlfriend; I need to hook him up with someone.

As if I'll like him in the process, it has happened to some people.

It won't happen to me.

Will it?

Oliver is cute and… what the heck…..Oliver is just a friend.

I'm going to help my_ friend _find a girlfriend.

That's all…..

**Normal P.O.V**

Oliver walked to school, the following morning, feeling like a deer right before a lion was about to attack it.

Low and scared, he was scared of facing her.

But he was also scared of the carnival that was on that afternoon.

It was a back to school carnival to celebrate back to school ness.

He wasn't the only one who thought that wasn't a reason to celebrate.

But all ideas on that were diminished when they heard the world Carnival.

Oliver repressed a shudder.

Ok why didn't he like carnivals?

Oliver thought back to when that was…

_A ten year old Oliver ran into the carnival, excited about all the stalls and rides with a big smile on his little face._

"_Honey slow down" his mother said, catching Oliver in her arms as he tried racing past her._

"_But I want the candy corn" he shouted and strained in her grasp._

"_Son you mean Carmel corn and you got to wait till we ridden all the rides first ok" Michael, Oliver's dad exclaimed._

_Oliver stopped struggling and sighed in defeat._

_His mum smiled and let got of him and led him over to a ride._

"_Mum can I go find the clowns?" he asked, tugging at her jeans._

"_Well you must go with you father… Oliver come back here" his mother Julie yelled loudly, as Oliver raced to find clowns._

_He turned a corner and found himself out the back of a tent, a clown was sitting smoking and talking to his other clown friend._

"_Hey mark, there's a kid over there" Marks friend said._

_Mark stubbed his smoke and advanced on Oliver who didn't seem to notice how dodgy the man was._

"_Clown" he exclaimed._

_Mark grinned and lifted Oliver and started taking him to the tent._

"_What are you doing?" Oliver asked, fear shadowing him._

"_Doesn't your mummy ever teach you to not talk to strangers" Mark said and threw Oliver on the floor of the tent and starting pulling his pants down._

"_Mummy said I don't fear clowns" he yelled and kicked out, crying as Mark tried to tug his pants off._

"_Stop struggling it will be over soon" Mark said, he leaned forward and Oliver screamed loudly with all his might._

_He could hear the laughter in his ears, ringing through his soul as his virginity was stole from him in a darkened tent._

_The other clown was laughing and smoking._

"_Tell anyone and a clown will come to you in your sleep and kill you" Mark breathed and stood up; he kicked the shaking Oliver once and walked out of the tent._

_Oliver crawled slowly and escaped out the other side._

_He pulled his pants up and managed to run to his mother Julie._

"_Honey don't cry, where were you?" she asked, stroking his hair._

"_I fell over" Oliver lied._

"_Come on let's go find your father" Julie said and took Oliver away; he glanced back at the tent and closed his eyes._

"_Can't tell the clowns will kill me" he whispered and turned away, ready to push the memory aside once and for all._

Oliver had stopped on the street and closed his eyes, blinking back tears.

No one knew what had happened five years ago; it had been his dirty secret.

The reason he couldn't watch the movie IT or listen to 'cants sleep the clowns will eat me' by Alice Cooper.

Why he always had trouble sleeping, but he couldn't tell anyone.

Or what the man said could happen.

He arrived at school, feeling ill and desperate to go home.

He didn't have to go to the carnival.

'Face your fear sometime Oliver and Miley will be there' his brain shouted at him.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair.

He had to be brave, but only for her.

Everything he did was for _her_

**HM**

"Yah I love carnivals" Miley exclaimed as she walked into the carnival entrance which was the football yard.

"Err their alright" Jake said, dislinking his hand from Miley to show his school id to the doorman.

Lilly and Miley did the same.

"Where's Oliver, is he meeting us here?" Miley exclaimed looking around.

"Who knows, he'll find us, he's a big boy" Lilly said to Miley who rolled her eyes in response.

Jake laughed and slung an arm around Miley's shoulder.

"It's a shame Jackson couldn't come, I'm a third wheel now" Lilly said angrily.

"Well he's a senior and this is a freshman carnival" Miley said.

Lilly just sighed then suddenly perked up.

"Wow the rollercoaster" Lilly yelled to Miley and they raced off excitedly.

**HM**

Oliver walked over to the entrance; ignoring the wave of nauseous threatening to crash the shores of his mouth.

"ID kid" the door guy said.

Oliver rolled his eyes and fished out his school ID from his bag.

"Alright, here's your pass and food cost extra. Have fun" the guy said.

"I'll try but no promises" Oliver retorted, the man shrugged and served the next person.

Oliver did an once-over of the location; he noticed a whir of curly hair on the rollercoaster.

Bingo, he had spotted Miley.

He walked over and stopped, noticing the Mr. Ego himself watching Miley.

Oliver stormed over and stood next to him, he shielded his eyes and looked up, noticing Miley and Lilly laughing as they went upside down and as the rollercoaster paused.

He removed his hand from above his eyes and turned to Jake 'ego' Ryan and attempted a half arse smile.

Again this was for her.

"They're having fun aren't they" Oliver managed to say, even though the urge to punch the git was empowering.

"Yeah, but I think sex is better" Jake said, in a bored tone.

Oliver clenched his fists.

"What" he spat.

"I said" Jake started, facing Oliver.

"Miley has more pride then to sleep with a dick like you" Oliver spat before he could stop himself, Jake was pushing his buttons.

Seeing he had struck a nerve, Jake kept on talking.

"She has though, and sounds like this… _ohh Jake, harder, yes"_ Jake said and smirked.

Oliver stepped forward menacingly.

"What's your problem, do you want to be fucked up today" Oliver snapped.

"Simple, you're a threat" Jake said and turned back to watching Miley, as the rollercoaster had started up again.

Oliver laughed.

"And how is that, must of taken all of your willpower to admit you think I'm a threat" Oliver said and looked at the rollercoaster which was slowing down.

"You love her, that's why… I'm not completely blind" Jake spat and turned to Oliver.

"I'm watching you ok, don't fuck up my relationship with Miley or I will fuck you up" Jake snapped.

"Wow, big words Jake, I'm fucking scared. Not." Oliver snapped and folded his arms.

"Since when did I give any indication to liking Miley Huh?"

"It's so obvious that I almost tripped over it" Jake said.

Oliver laughed.

"You're a dumb arse, seriously. I'm her friend. I care for her and I would rather she be with someone who returns the favor… you don't. She's a trophy to you" Oliver snapped and grabbed Jake's shirt.

"If you do hurt her, I will make you wish you had never known me" Oliver whispered dangerously and let go of Jake's shirt.

Jake just sneered.

"You best keep your distance; you're only her best friend and nothing more... I mean please you're pathetic. As if a girl like her would ever go for a guy like you, I'm surprised she's even your friend" Jake retorted.

"What Jake" Miley snapped, Lilly was standing next to her.

They had just gotten off the ride.

"Yes Jake, what?" Oliver said slowly, he felt angry more then he had ever been.

Jake was a fucking jerk, acting like Oliver was lower then him.

"Nothing sweetie, just a disagreement" Jake said.

Miley looked at Oliver who didn't acknowledge it.

"Ok if you're sure, you guys are ok right, are you friends? I want you to get on with my friends Jake" Miley said.

Jake smiled a sickingly sweet smile and hugged Miley, so her back was to Oliver.

He smirked at Oliver and said "yes best of"

Miley pulled back, grinning.

"That's great, since we're all here let's go play go karts" she exclaimed and pulled Jake along.

Oliver went to follow rather reluctantly but Lilly grabbed his arm stopping him.

"What was that argument really about?" she asked.

"And don't lie; I've known you too long, I'll see right through it"

Oliver breathed in deeply.

"I love her lil" he managed, it felt good to get it off his chest even though he sure Lilly already knew.

Lilly smiled, and hugged him.

Oliver was taken aback, but he hugged back.

Ignoring the hole in heart from the pain of how much Jake's last words had really hurt him, even though he had let on they hadn't.

"Um as much as I like hugs, why are you hugging me?" Oliver asked.

"Because, I knew you liked her but I was waiting for confirmation. Now I can play matchmaker" Lilly said and pulled back, looking very excited.

"Don't, she's with Jake" Oliver said, blinking his eyes furiously.

The tears were close to escaping the eyes ducts now.

"But I… Oliver, are you crying" Lilly said, shock apparent on her face.

"No I have something in my eye" Oliver said and before Lilly could stop him. He took off running.

Unfortunately, being very athletic, Lilly caught up to him and pulled him around into a strong hug.

Oliver collapsed into it gratefully, fuck he hated being weak, but it felt good to just let it out.

"Oliver, god you really do love her" Lilly whispered, stroking his hair.

Oliver pulled back, as it was getting awkward.

"No I love Santa" he muttered in sarcasm.

Lilly just rolled her eyes.

"I know it's hard but why don't you try telling her how you…' Lilly started.

"No I cant, look can't we just forget this for now, and I guess I'll tell her in my own time. For now I'll just deal with it" Oliver said, knowing he was lying.

Lilly sighed, putting an arm around his shoulder and leading him to a seat.

"But you're not, dealing with it; that's the problem" she said.

Oliver wiped his eyes furiously.

"Thanks captain obvious, look I can't do anything. She'll never feel the same. I'm her dorky best friend and that's just all I'll ever be and the sooner I accept that. The better it is for everyone" Oliver muttered.

Lilly just sighed.

"Boys" she said and turned Oliver's head to her.

"Do you know what would have happened if I hadn't told Jackson how I felt or him tell me?" she asked Oliver.

"I don't know he would have turned gay" he said.

"Be serious Oliver, you can't have an emotional moment without turning it into a joke" Lilly said and sighed.

"Well we both would have wondered what if and ended up being with people we didn't like for no good reason but anyway even if Miley doesn't feel the same way, it's a strong if cause I'm sure she does feel the same, well if you tell her at least you wont keep wallowing in maybes and what if's as it does your head in believe me I know" Lilly said.

"What have you been reading your mums therapy books again" Oliver joked.

"Oliver, I'm serious. Ok you don't have to tell her now, but will you do it eventually" Lilly stated.

Oliver sighed.

"Fine I will" he said.

"That's great now let's go find Miley and Jake the idiot… what I hate him too" Lilly said, as Oliver stared at her in surprise.

"Really or are you pretending for me" Oliver asked.

"No I think he's a self centered jerk, I've seen him flirt with other girls in front of Miley and she ignores it" Lilly said.

Oliver grinted his teeth.

"Don't do anything stupid ok" Lilly warned him.

"Aw you don't let me have any fun" he whined.

"But if you want Miley to not be angry, then punching Jake will err make her angry" Lilly said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I hate when that happens" Oliver muttered.

"I'm a woman, it's my gift to be right, anyway let's find…never mind they're heading over" Lilly said, as Miley and Jake walked over.

"Hey there you guys are, Oliver your eyes are red you ok?" Miley asked in concern

Jake looked at her then at Oliver who avoided his gaze.

Oliver felt his heart beat fast and his palms start to sweat.

'She just asked if you're ok, not profess dying love to you' his brain mocked.

"Um..." Oliver started.

Lilly elbowed him.

"Im fine" he corrected himself.

Miley nodded.

"Hey let's go see the clowns, I know it's babyish but I want to feel like when I first went to a carnival so yeah let's go" she chorused.

Lilly giggled and stood up, but stopped noticing Oliver wasn't following or being excited.

He looked scared.

"Miles um come here" Lilly said.

Miley walked over, Jake followed looking impatient.

"Oliver?" Miley questioned, waving her hand his face.

Oliver looked up at them.

"What" he said, trying to stop his heart from flying from his ribcage.

'It was five years ago, conquer your fear' his brain snapped.

Oliver stood up.

"Ok let's go" he managed to say.

**HM**

"Ok there they are" Lilly exclaimed and pointed to two clowns by a tent, one was smoking and the other was trying up a balloon for a little girl who took it then raced off giggling.

Oliver gulped, his insides turning to ice.

He felt ill as he took in the clowns.

Lilly and Miley walked up to the one with the balloons.

Jake was walking over when he stopped and turned to the frozen and scared Oliver.

"Hey Jake" Amber said, her and Ashley were walking along, linked arms and pretty much looking as skanky as ever.

Some things didn't change.

"Um hey, bye" he said distantly.

They scowled and started walked off, not before winking at Oliver.

He hadn't noticed as he was still staring at the clowns in shock.

"Earth to Oaken" they said.

He didn't reply.

"Oken" Jake said and followed his gaze to where Miley and Lilly were getting balloons and the other clown was smoking still.

"Aw is Oliver scared of clowns" Jake said and laughed.

Ashley and Amber joined in thinking Jake might like them if they did.

Oliver stopped staring and looked at Jake with a half attempt at a scowl.

"What" he said angrily.

"Are you scared of the big bad clown" Jake asked and laughed harder.

Miley and Lilly were walking back.

"Jake I have my balloon let's..." she started to say but Oliver had grabbed Jake's shirt and pulled him roughly towards him.

"Shut the fuck up" he said dangerously.

"Or what you'll send the clown after me" he said and smirked.

Amber and Ashley giggled; they stopped off Lilly's glare.

"Bye Jake" they chorused and walked off.

"Oliver let go of Jake" Lilly said gently.

"You'll shut up Jake if you know what's good for you" Oliver snapped and let go of Jake who started singing a song.

"Can't sleep or the clowns will eat me" he sung.

Oliver, who had begun to walk off, stopped and turned around.

"What did you say?" he demanded dangerously.

"I said, 'can't sleep or the clowns will eat me', it's a song haven't you heard it" Jake said as if talking to a five year old, he ignored Miley and Lilly arguing for him to stop annoying Oliver.

"I know what song that is" Oliver said and sighed.

"I'm going home"

"Why did the clowns scare you away" Jake asked and snickered.

Miley glared at him, including Lilly.

Oliver scowled.

"That's it, I'm sorry Miley, Lilly" Oliver snapped and he swung his fist, enjoying the sickening crunch it made when it connected with Mr. Ego's face.

"Oliver" Lilly and Miley exclaimed in horror.

"I told you not fuck with me" Oliver said to Jake.

"Geez get a life, I was only being stupid. Just because you're a little baby who's scared of clowns" Jake spat, blood dribbling down his face.

Oliver felt his face grow warm, and before he could stop himself he shouted.

"I WAS RAPED BY A CLOWN OK, THERE NOW YOU KNOW WHY IM SCARED OF THEM, SO TELL ME YOU FUCKING CUNT HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE ONLY TEN YEARS OLD AT YOUR FIRST FUCKING CARNIVAL AND A FUCKING CLOWN DRAGGED YOU INTO A TENT AND ASSULTED YOU. I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR SHIT OK, SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE"

Oliver screamed, then after his rant clamped a hand to his mouth as if hoping he could retrieve his words back and stuff them back in.

But it was too late.

"Look what you made me do" Oliver whispered.

Ignoring the fact that a lot of people were looking at him, including the two clowns, with their mouths open.

"You have no idea what you've just done do you, I didn't want anyone to know that, now they do. Are you fucking happy ok. I hate you" Oliver said even then he knew how silly he sounded, he couldn't think of what else to say so he then took off, unable to face anyone especially _her_

**HM**

Lilly stared after her best friend as he disappeared through the crowds.

She felt an icy feeling down her back.

Why hadn't she noticed that something might have happened to him at the carnival, the way he acted towards clowns or carnivals in general would explain it.

Why hadn't she noticed?

What kind of friend was she?

"Fuck, your loser friend did a number on me" Jake snapped.

Miley just scowled and shoved Jake, who looked at her in confusion.

"Miles?" he questioned.

"Save it Jake, how could you be so horrible to him. I just… argh I can't even look at you.

Think about what you did and call me later and maybe I might still consider being your girlfriend" Miley snapped and hurried off after Oliver.

Jake followed her running with his eyes.

He turned to Lilly who was sniffing, meaning she was crying.

"Lilly could you talk to Miley for me?" he asked.

Lilly let out a pained wail; a few people looked at her.

She turned to Jake who was eyeing her oddly.

"You bastard, leave Oliver alone ok" she snapped.

"For fucks sake, I wasn't the one that raped him. Don't lose it at me ok" he spat.

Lilly cried louder and raced off leaving a confused and broken nosed Jake Ryan behind.

**HM**

Miley found Oliver outside the front of the school, sitting with his head in his hands.

She walked over cautiously.

"Miles" Lilly said, walking up to her.

"Oliver" Miley said, ignoring Lilly.

He didn't move.

She grabbed Lilly's arm and they both walked over to their friend.

Lilly sat on one side and Miley on the other and placed an arm each around him.

Oliver let out a sob.

Miley felt her heart clench at the sight and sound of her friends pain.

"Oliver why didn't you tell us what happened to you?" Lilly managed to ask.

"Would you have believed me, because it seemed so surreal to me that I didn't think anyone would believe it" Oliver whispered, he looked up at Lilly.

His face was tear streaked.

He sniffed and wiped his face on shirt sleeve.

Miley resisted a comment; she turned his face to her.

"I'm sorry about Jake" Miley said.

"Don't be, you shouldn't be apologizing he should be, you're dumping him aren't you" Oliver stated.

Miley didn't answer, she looked down.

"You're not" Oliver asked, his face fell.

"I can't, I like him too much, I..." Miley rambled.

"What I can't believe you would after what he said to me… I... argh, just forget it… go back to your selfish boyfriend." Oliver snapped and turned to face Lilly, showing Miley he was ignoring her.

"Oliver" Miley said, grabbing his arm.

He shock it off.

"Just go Miley, if you can't see how much of an idiot he is then it's not my problem" Oliver spat.

"Oliver he's sorry ok, he was only kidding about the clown thing. He didn't know you were you know by one" Miley said timidly.

"Raped, you can say it ok, I did" Oliver spat, turning to face her.

Miley blinked, tears welling in her eyes.

Oliver felt his heart beat in his chest; he couldn't stay mad at her.

He loved her too much even if she loved that jerk.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"What?" she asked.

Lilly stood up, walking off to leave them to talk.

They needed time.

"For snapping, I've kept it a secret for so long so I guess it just came out, I took offence to what he was saying. But he doesn't like me ok" Oliver said.

"He's probably worried you will hit on me or something, I don't know. He's coming round so don't worry" Miley said.

Oliver shrugged.

"Since you like him then I guess I can make more of effort but he has too as well ok" Oliver said, that took a lot of effort to say that.

Again it was for her.

"Thanks Oliver" Miley said, hugging him "you should tell your parents about the carnival"

Oliver pulled back.

"Sometime, not at the moment. Need to get my head round shouting it too half the school" he answered.

Miley just nodded and rubbed his back.

"So you coming back in?" she asked.

"No I'll see you tomorrow at school ok, need a lie down" Oliver answered.

"Alright, are you going to be ok, I could walk you home" Miley said, giving him a concerned look.

"Miles, I'll be fine. I'll ring you and Lilly later ok" he said.

Miley nodded and hugged him goodbye and raced inside.

Oliver breathed heavily and headed home, even though he said he would be ok, he knew inside that he wouldn't be.

Not while she was with _him_

_**TBC…**_

**A/N**

Hey sorry if some of them seemed out of character but it's just what had to happen for the chapter to work.

Most of them time I do write characters differently cause that's what is fun.

Anyway this was a hard chapter to write, so much emotion.

Jake is the biggest git ever, tell me how we can crush him in a review lol.

Anyway soon Oliver may realize he has to move on and guess what that could be when Miley likes him.

Dun dun,

It will be revealed soon.

Sorry about the lack of Jackson and Robbie Ray, they will be in the next chapter.

Thanks to reviewers:

Crono, iheartdisney128, mileyclover, sexystar101, bookworm, anmieaddict13.

In answer to bookworm's question, he's just a random person who works at Ricos lol.

Well I should have a new update soon.

Remember review review….

It makes me happy and well u won't like it when I'm angry.

Lol I'm being silly.

Anyway till next time

_**KAT**_


	3. What Jake did and reactions

**Hey everyone sorry about the lengthy update, had a ton of assignments to get through at school, hope you are enjoying the story, this chapter should be a lot longer.**

**Warning: Major Jake bashing here, if you haven't worked it out I don't like the self centered jerk.**

**Sorry, anyway on with the story…..**

**Oliver's mussing**

_I don't know how I can face anyone again, maybe if I just hide under my covers and never leave my room, yesterday would have never happened._

_But it won't work; I can't do anything about shouting my secret to everyone._

_Worst of all she knows and I don't want it to change how she sees me._

_Not only does she know about what happened to me but she's taking that bastard back, he's _the_ reason I blurted out my secret in the first place._

_How she can love him is what confuses me._

_But she does and that's what hurts the most._

**Miley's mussing**

_I'm worried about Oliver, he forgot to call Lilly and I last night._

_He didn't reply to the message I sent him before I went to bed last night._

_I know what Jake was doing wasn't nice but he knows that I like him a lot; I didn't think taking Jake but would affect Oliver that much._

_Looks like I was wrong._

_Guess I will ask him at school, because I know something else is wrong._

_I just hope he can tell me, I hate seeing him upset._

_I miss his cute smiles, wait did I just say that._

_Ok maybe I had a bad coffee this morning._

_Yes that's it…_

_Because Oliver is my best friend and that's all he'll ever be._

_I'll never feel anything else for him…_

_Will I?_

**Normal P.O.V**

Oliver stood in front of Miley's door, with his heart beating like a jack hammer in his chest.

Why was he so nervous?

That's right, he was about to see Miley, who knew the one secret he did not want her to know.

She was so sweet and caring towards him yesterday after she had found out, that is what made it harder.

Facing Miley, after he had fallen in love with even more, if that was possible.

'_She's your friend Oliver, that's all she will ever be'_ Oliver's brain snapped at him, his heat sunk in defeat and his hand knocked on the door before Oliver could change his mind.

"Come in" Jackson yelled out.

Oliver closed his eyes and breathed in and out for a minute, to calm his nerves; then walked inside.

Lilly was seated at the table next to Jackson.

Miley wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's miles?" Oliver asked, glancing around and trying hard to ignore Lilly stares.

Finally she decided to speak.

"Oliver, I've been worried sick since yesterday. Miley told me you would call last night and you never did" she exclaimed and suddenly started crying.

This was unlike Lilly, she rarely cried unless something really affected her.

Jackson wrapped an arm around Lilly and comforted her.

"What's going on Oliver, what did you do to make Lilly so upset?" Jackson demanded.

"Nothing ok" Oliver said quickly.

Jackson just sneered and got up quickly.

Lilly grabbed his arm, forcing him back down.

"Don't ok, it's not your concern alright" Lilly said gently.

"But it is when it comes to you Lilly, you're my girl, I don't want to see you upset" Jackson explained.

Lilly smilled in adoration, she seemed to have forgot Oliver was there as she leant over and kissed Jackson.

They soon were making out passionately.

Oliver turned away as he did not want to see his best friend making out with a guy.

Miley took this time to decide to enter the room, and then looked like she regretted it.

"Ugh guy's, its way too early for that" Miley exclaimed.

Lilly and Jackson pulled apart to comment, Oliver didn't hear as he had zoned out.

He was captivated by Miley's presence and beauty.

She had walked over to the table to wait for her dad to make his famous pancakes; Oliver had turned up early for a change.

She sat down, Lilly and Jackson followed suit and they started a conversation.

Oliver watched Miley as she spoke, her eyes dancing in the light.

Fuck she was gorgeous, he had it bad.

Suddenly he was brought out of his gazing by a hand waving in front of his face.

"Hello earth to Oliver" a male voice said.

Oliver jumped back and laughed nervously.

Miley's dad just rolled his eyes and walked over to start breakfast.

Oliver was red in the face; he had just been caught staring at Miley by her dad, how embarrassing.

He just hoped Robbie ray thought he was thinking and not perving on Miley.

That wouldn't go down well.

"Well welcome back to planet Earth" Lilly said, as Oliver sat down.

"Welcome back from planet snog" Oliver shot back, even though his was more immature.

Jackson rolled his eyes at Oliver's silly comment.

"Ha-ha lame" Lilly said.

Oliver glanced over at Miley; she was staring at the table.

She didn't even look up.

"Miles" Oliver questioned.

Miley looked up at him.

He went to say something else when Miley burst into tears and raced from the room.

Robbie turned around, looking mad.

Oliver stood up and turned to follow when Jackson grabbed his arm.

"What have you done to my daughter?" Robbie asked, waving a spoon in Oliver's face.

"Oliver hasn't done anything" Lilly exclaimed.

"Let go of me Jackson, I need to talk to Miley" Oliver snapped.

"Tell us what's going on, first you made Lilly cry and now Miley's upset" Jackson snapped, clenching Oliver's arm harder.

Robbie looked at Lilly as if the idea of her crying was shocking.

"Err" Lilly said.

"Seriously I need to talk to her" Oliver snapped.

"What did you do" Jackson snapped.

"I told my friends about when I was raped alright" Oliver snapped angrily.

Jackson let go of Oliver's arm in shock and Robbie dropped his spoon, his eye's wide.

"Go talk to mile's" Jackson said in a soft voice, Robbie nodded to stunned to say anything.

Lilly looked down at the table, as if about to start crying again.

Jackson walked over to her incase.

Oliver walked over to the sliding door for the veranda and slid it open, cold air hitting his face.

Miley was seated on the long deck chair, facing away from him.

He sat down in silence and stared out at the street ahead.

"You have no idea how hard it has been to not tell anyone about this Miley, I don't need to you being afraid of how to be around me" Oliver said, he stared down at his hands.

He saw Miley's hand gently wrap around one of his hands; he linked their fingers together and looked up at Miley's tear streaked face.

She moved closer and threw her other arm around Oliver's shoulder, burying her head in his shoulder and sniffling a bit.

Oliver loved being close to her like this, sure he couldn't kiss her but at least her could hug her.

'_Stop thinking about that, she's with Jake'_

"I'm sorry about Jake ok; I talked to him last night and he said he didn't mean to take the joke too far" Miley suddenly spoke up.

Oliver pulled back and let go of Miley's hand.

"Can we please just not talk about him ok, I don't want you or anyone to tread on eggshells around me. I'm still the same Oliver, except with a more terrifying past" Oliver said.

Miley just nodded, sniffing some more.

She reached up and wiped her face and blushed.

"My face is a mess" she mumbled.

Oliver refrained at comment; even with mascara running down her checks she still looked beautiful.

Every time he saw her she took his breath away.

Miley frowned; she had whipped out a compact mirror and had noticed her mascara stained checks.

"I better get inside and fix this, I must look great for Jake" she whispered.

She stood up and headed to the sliding door; she paused by it and glanced at Oliver who tired to not let on how angry he was about the Jake comment.

"Are you coming in?" she asked.

"In a minute" he said.

Miley nodded and disappeared inside and headed upstairs before her dad or anyone else could question her.

Oliver sighed; a wonderfull moment between them had to be ruined by the sheer mention of Jake.

Then again this time was the same as any time before it.

That small moment made his heart betray him and give him false hope that she may feel the same; this hope was soon shattered by the mention of ego boy.

Oliver opened the sliding door and headed inside, there was no point even trying to get worked up about Jake 'fucking' Ryan.

"Is the ok now?" Jackson asked.

Oliver nodded, that was all that mattered in the end because he would sacrifice his own happiness for her.

**HM**

Oliver got out of Jackson's car once they arrived at school, he didn't want to be asked any more question about the rape.

Robbie had asked him plenty but Oliver had managed to get out of answering.

Jackson had asked some in the car but Lilly told him to stop it.

He waited for Lilly to stop making out with Jackson, finally they headed inside.

Miley had been in the backseat txting Jake but quickly left the car before Jackson locked up.

Lilly waved to Jackson as he left to meet Copper before homeroom.

Oliver opened his locker and searched for his timetable.

After scanning his first two classes and grabbing his books, he closed his locker only to be met with Amber and Ashley.

Miley and Lilly were no where to be seen.

"What do you two want?" Oliver asked rudely.

"Is it true you were raped by a clown?" Amber asked and Ashley smirked.

"What, who told you this bullshit?" Oliver lied.

"Jake Ryan. He's been telling everyone plus some students said you shouted it yesterday at the carnival" Ashley answered and Amber nodded.

"Fuck off slut's" Oliver shouted and hurried off; a few people saw him and started whispering behind their hands.

Oliver found Lilly by her locker; he walked over and stood next to her.

She shut her locker and spun around.

"Oh hey, what's wrong?" Lilly asked in concern

"Where's miles and Jake 'soon to be dead' Ryan?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, don't" Lilly said.

"He's not worth your anger or getting suspended"

"How about telling the whole school about me being raped, is that reason enough not to rip his eyes out" Oliver snapped.

Lilly gasped.

"He did what?" she exclaimed.

"You heard; where are they? Couldn't see them by their lockers" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, Miley raced off to find Jake. They're probably at ho…Oliver don't do anything stupid" Lilly shouted the last bit as Oliver had started running off.

"He's going to do something stupid' she muttered and raced off after him.

Oliver walked over to the homeroom and looked inside; he saw Miley and Jake making out near the front.

There were only a few people in there and they were shooting disgusted looks at Miley and Jake.

Oliver felt sick watching them kiss, she deserved someone better.

'_Someone like you, you mean'_

Oliver ignored that and opened the door and stormed right up to Miley and Jake.

Lilly hurried in after him and walked over, grabbing his arm.

He shrugged her off.

"Miley, Jake" he said.

They pulled apart.

"Hey Oliver, um what's up?" Miley asked.

"I need to talk to your boyfriend" Oliver answered curtly.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked calmly, running his hand along Miley's arm and smirking.

Lilly glared at him but he didn't notice as he was looking at Oliver.

"We need to talk, so let's go out there" Oliver stated, tempted to break off Jake's wandering hand.

"Anything you can say to me, you can say to my girl too" Jake said, still running has hand on Miley's arm.

"Fine, stop telling my business to everyone" Oliver snapped.

"What are you on about" Jake retorted.

"Bimbo and Barbie told me you have been telling everyone about me being raped. Stop fucking doing that ok" Oliver hissed.

"Bimbo and Barbie?" Lilly questioned.

"Amber is Barbie and Ashley is Bimbo, ok" Oliver answered.

Lilly grinned at the prospect of the new nicknames.

"Well I haven't been spreading shit, so tell Amber and Ashley to stop lying" Jake snapped.

"Sadly enough I'd believe them over you" Oliver snapped.

"Ouch" Jake said sarcastically.

"Guy's stop it; you said you wouldn't do this anymore Jake. Oliver I thought you weren't mad anymore?" Miley asked.

"That was until I heard he was telling my business to people" Oliver snapped.

"For the last time I haven't alright, get your facts right before you start shooting you mouth off" Jake snapped and stood up menacingly.

"What are you going to do?" Oliver asked loudly, the few people in the room looking over in interest.

"Nothing, I have more class then to punch people" Jake snapped, referring to yesterday.

"Well I don't" Oliver shot back and punched Jake's face for the second time, in the same place as yesterday which was already sporting a bruise.

"Let's see make up on your lame arse set cover that" Oliver snapped.

"Oliver" Lilly said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What I'm not sorry, he keeps pushing me" Oliver snapped.

Miley had pulled Jake up, who was scowling.

"How could you" Miley whispered.

"Whatever, I'm leaving" Oliver snapped and stormed off before anyone could stop him.

**HM**

Oliver wandered the halls for a few minutes until he was hauled into the principal's office.

Someone had told on him from homeroom, he was only given a weeks of detentions so he wasn't complaining.

The look on Jake's face and the broken nose was satisfaction enough.

He would do it again and again if he had too but the look on Miley's face had brought him down from planet ego and crashed him into planet guilt.

Not guilt for hitting Jake but for making Miley upset, he never wanted her upset by what he had done again even if it meant putting up with Jake.

Because he would do anything for Miley.

Oliver went to his classes and attempted to concentrate but Miley ignoring him didn't help his concentration.

He left his last class in a bad mood; Lilly had tried talking to Miley but ended up getting snapped at.

So she obviously wouldn't be forgiving him any time soon, for damaging Jake's precious face.

Fuck he hated that cunt with a passion, he was sorry for hurting Miley but not for punching the git.

Oliver shut his locker and let out a sigh; he wandered the halls and tried to spot Miley.

He was hoping to catch her before she left with Jackson and caused him to miss a ride.

He found her talking to Jake by his limo, no shock there.

"Miles, can we talk?" Oliver asked, butterflies flapping in his stomach.

She always made him nervous; he wanted to make her happy all the time even if he wasn't as perfect as Jake in her eye's.

Jake wrapped his arm around Miley's shoulder and sneered at Oliver.

Miley looked at Oliver and sighed.

"Only if you apologize to Jake, he has work in a few days' you better hope there is enough make up" Miley said.

"There will be" Oliver said and glared at Jake who sneered back.

"I'd hate to damage his A- list career"

Jake just smirked in reply and kissed Miley's forehead.

"Better get going Hun, I'll call you later" he said and disappeared into his limo; not before flipping Oliver off who just mouthed 'fuck you' back.

The limo drove off and Miley turned to Oliver and folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"That wasn't exactly an apology but I guess its better then nothing, I want you to try and get along with Jake Oliver" Miley said.

Oliver just nodded.

"Ill try it's just he isn't ok" Oliver said.

Miley ran a hand through her lovely hair.

"I'll talk to him ok, if you try then I'm sure he will follow suit" she said.

"Well ok but only for you" Oliver said.

Miley grinned.

"That's all I ask" she said.

Jackson and Lily arrived, walking over to his car.

"Well theirs our ride" Miley said.

"Um I might walk, need to think over some stuff ok" Oliver said.

"You sure/" Miley said.

"Yes I'm fine ok, tell Lilly I'll call you guys later" Oliver said, turning around.

"You better this time" Miley said.

"Will do" Oliver called over his shoulder, he turned watching Miley heading over to the car.

He would call because he wanted to hear her voice, he couldn't get enough of her.

'if only you knew how badly I love you, how I would do anything for you. I would never do what Jake does to you because I could never hurt you' Oliver thought as Jackson's car drove off.

He turned and starting walking home.

He knew deep inside he couldn't keep loving someone who may never love him back, he would eventually have to move on.

But at the moment that idea seemed absurd, he was holding on too some hope that Miley might feel the same way.

That they could live happily ever after like the fairytales but life was no fairytale.

Because he was alone watching the girl he loved date a jerk.

He sadly walked home, one thought consuming him.

'_If only life was like a fairytale'_

_TBC…._

**A/N**

**Well sorry if that seemed short, I lost my place for awhile.**

**I liked where it ended though and there is plenty planned for the next chapter which will hopefully be longer.**

**Jake is becoming worse and I am so tempted to have hit a Frisbee.**

**But in order for this story to work he has to remain here for now and I have to hide my disgust but I'm getting there.**

**Well anyway let me know what you think, oh and I have a question for the next chapter, should Oliver tell his parents about the clown.**

**Just wondering what you reckon, I have ideas for whether he should or not.**

**Also there is a chance the clown may be caught, you will find out next chapter.**

**Well you know the drill, make the buttons day (and mine) and head on down bellow and hit submit review.**

**If you do I may send some virtual cookies and star bucks.**

…**.if only )**

**Thanks to the following reviewers: Iheartdisney, BlueEyegirl19, xstepherzzz and random person.**

**Well till next time,**

**KAT**


	4. Harsh Reality

**Hey guys, I know I said this last chapter but I'm sorry for the lengthy update.**

**I have tech and a lot of work at the mo so it's just finding time to write.**

**I finish my course soon, so I should have plenty of time for quicker updates after that.**

**Thanks to everyone for sticking with me.**

**Warning: More major Jake bashing.**

**I'm happy with the ending… as you've gathered I just plain don't like Jake Ryan.**

**He he.**

**Anyway enough of my rambling…**

**On with the story, hope you enjoy this chapter… Harsh Reality**

**Oliver's mussing:**

_I don't know how I survived the night._

_The only thing that kept me going was imaging if my life was a fairytale and I was a rich billionaire with Miley by my side in a bikini and Jake was devoured by our pet Dragon._

_Heck a guy can dream, because with dreams anything is possible._

_But then dreams only last so long and eventually you have to wake up to the cruel world that is reality._

_Reality; where the love of my life dates a selfish jerk._

_Curse him!_

_Reality sucks doesn't it?_

_Especially if the reality you live in has someone like Jake Ryan._

**Miley's P.O.V:**

_I'm glad Oliver rung me last night, I was worried he would forget._

_Oliver's a great guy but he always gets too distracted, at the moment he does have a good reason._

_I hope that Jake and Oliver can learn to like each other because I just can't choose between them if that came up._

_At least Oliver said sorry, he means well._

_I guess I better find him a special lady so he's not always worried about me…_

_It's weird that he is though… unless he likes me?_

_No; that's not possible…_

_Oliver doesn't like me._

_Actually the question should be why do I care? Because I don't care, I'm not getting sort of excited at the possibility._

_Oliver and I would be like Lilly and Jake, it wouldn't work…_

_Or would it?_

**Normal P.O.V:**

Oliver found himself back at Miley's at about Eight-twenty.

He was hoping to not be integrated by Robbie and Jackson as he had enough questions thrown at him yesterday and he definitely didn't need any more.

Oliver knocked and walked in once told to by Jackson.

"Hey Oliver" Lilly said, once he had walked in.

"Are you ready, because I've had breakfast" Oliver stated.

"Hi Lilly how are you? I'm good; thanks for asking Oliver" Lilly said.

Oliver and Jackson each gave Lilly a strange look.

"Well you'll have to wait a minute, I'm almost done ok, oh and thanks for ringing us last night. I didn't want to have to go through all that worry again" Lilly stated.

"Sorry mum" Oliver said sarcastically and plopped onto the couch.

Lilly shot him a mock glare.

"Hey guys I'm ready to go if you are" Miley announced as she walked into the room.

"Sheesh would everyone just give me five minutes" Lilly shrieked and grabbed her pancakes and stormed off to the back veranda to eat in peace.

"What did I do?" Miley asked, with a confused look.

"Don't worry, she just thinks we're rushing her" Jackson explained and went out where Lilly was.

Miley shrugged and walked over to where Oliver was trying to hide so Lilly wouldn't attack him.

"Hey" Miley said.

"Uh hey" Oliver answered and sat up.

"I'm pleased you called last night although all we talked about were movies, it was sort of awkward, don't know why" Miley said.

"Yeah neither" Oliver muttered.

"That's never happened throughout our friendship Oliver, have I done something, I mean you have been acting distant from me lately" Miley said.

"Um no reason, just a lot on my mind" Oliver mumbled.

Miley smirked; she leant over and knocked on his head.

"Just as I thought empty, now what's really going on" Miley stated.

"What is it a shock that I'm capable of thinking" Oliver spat.

He didn't mean to be harsh, he was just worried he would burst out about how he felt and he didn't need Miley laughing at him.

"Sorry I was kidding, I'm worried about you Ollie, we're friends and we should be able to talk. So tell me what's wrong" Miley pressed on.

Oliver blinked; he didn't know what to do.

Why was she so determined anyway, why couldn't she take no for an answer.

"Nothing ok, fucking hell just drop it" Oliver snapped.

"I'm sorry Oliver, as I said before I'm worried" Miley said.

"Well you would think the outburst at the carnival would be one thing that has been bothering me" Oliver snapped, he hated being rude but she wouldn't stop nagging.

"I know that but you've been like this before that, there's something else I know there is" Miley said.

"Oh that's right you know everything, fuck Miley can't you see I don't want to talk about It but you keep fucking nagging me. Get it through your head, there is nothing wrong" Oliver shouted.

"Oliver" Miley said in surprise, looking like she had been slapped.

"Hey what's going on?" Jackson asked, coming back in the room followed by Lilly.

"Nothing" Oliver snapped.

"Oliver by the way you're acting there must be something" Miley said, tears welling in her eyes.

Oliver softened, he didn't mean to make her so upset but the more she nagged. The closer he was to blurting out the truth.

"Miley please just leave it ok" Oliver stammered.

Miley got up and walked over; she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm here for you Oliver" Miley said.

Oliver felt his heat clench, she didn't know how much she affected him.

"I can't do this anymore" Oliver whispered, he wrenched his hand free and raced from the room.

"What did I do?" Miley asked, tears starting to trail down her check.

The door slamming echoed in her head and the words Oliver had spoken:

"_I can't do this anymore"_

What had he meant by that, do what anymore.

Miley was confused.

"Lilly, do you know something" Miley questioned, wiping her face.

"No" Lilly lied, knowing it was up to Oliver to tell her.

As much as it pained Lilly to see Oliver or Miley getting hurt, it just wasn't her place to say anything.

"Don't worry Miles, I'll chase after him and make him pay" Jackson said, puffing out his chest.

"Jackson, don't be an idiot. I'll talk to him at school, it was my fault anyway. I wouldn't stop nagging him, even though I could see he didn't want to talk" Miley said.

Jackson just nodded.

"Well I'll give you a ride now, Lilly finished her pancakes, finally" Jackson said.

"Hey" Lilly exclaimed.

Jackson just grinned and they all headed to school.

**HM**

Oliver slammed his locker shut; he was still in a foul mood.

But mostly at himself, he never wanted to cause Miley to be in any sort of pain.

Why couldn't he have just remained calm, instead of shouting like an idiot?

Well he would apologize when he saw her and hope she would forgive him.

Having Miley mad at him was the last thing he wanted.

"Hey loser" Jake stated, walking over to Oliver.

Oliver clenched his fists and walked on ahead to homeroom.

"Hey I was talking to you, it's rude to walk away" Jake yelled after him, mockingly.

"Eat shit and die Jake" Oliver snapped, not bothering to turn around.

He was a few more feet down the hall when suddenly someone jumped onto him, knocking him over.

He didn't even need to turn around; he already knew it was Jake.

"For fucks sake Jake, get off of me" Oliver snapped, trying to get up.

The person on him was light for a male though.

"So that's how you greet an old friend" a girl's voice rung out.

Oliver gasped, the girl got off him and he got to his feet and turned around.

"Serena" Oliver exclaimed when he realized who it was.

"Lollie I've missed you so much, it's been ages" she squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Ok Rena, first I hate that nickname and second…stop squeezing me" Oliver said, feeling his lungs getting squashed.

"Oh sorry" Serena said and pulled back, she smiled as she studied him.

"You look great"

"Thanks" Oliver answered.

"What brings you here, the last time I saw you was when you moved to New York because your dad wanted a new career atmosphere, man Lills is going to be stoked"

"Yeah he decided to move back, I start here today. I can't wait to see Lilly and Miley, you always talked about her in emails. Is she your girlfriend because you never told me" Serena said.

"Um no, I wish" Oliver muttered.

"Oh, tell your Sister Serena all about it" Serena stated, noticing Oliver's sudden sad look at the mention of not dating Miley.

"Uh" Oliver said.

The whole sister thing with him and Serena had started back in pre school, as she was about two months older then him plus he did count her and Lilly as his sisters, he had known them both since pre school.

"Come on, tell me or I'll tickle it out of you" Serena stated and launched forward.

Oliver jumped back, hugging his sides protectively.

"Ok, can you wait till break, I don't want a late slip and homeroom starts now" Oliver exclaimed.

"Alright sir, let's go" Serena said, Oliver rolled his eyes and walked off to homeroom with Serena following.

**HM**

"Where are we sitting" Serena said, looking around.

"There" he said, pointing to where Lilly, Miley and Jake the idiot were sitting.

"Oh yah, Lilly" Serena said.

She raced on ahead, Oliver followed with a small smile.

"Lilly" Serena squealed once she reached where Lilly was sitting.

"Um hi, who the heckers are you?" Lilly said.

"It's Rena, your old friend from Pre School" Serena answered.

"Ahhhh, oh my gosh, no way" Lilly squealed, causing most people to look over in surprise.

Lilly leapt up and embraced Serena tightly, with a big grin.

"Oliver, is this the girl you told me about? The one that moved to New York?" Miley asked.

Oliver nodded.

"Oh um Miles, I'm sorry about this morning" he said.

"Don't worry I shouldn't of keep pushing you" Miley stated.

"Let's forget it, if there was something wrong I would tell you" Oliver answered.

Miley smiled and nodded.

"Good" she stated.

"What are you two on about" Jake announced, taking his head phones from his ears, he had been listening to music and only just noticed Oliver and Serena's presence.

"Don't worry Jake" Miley said, rolling her eyes.

Jake sneered at Oliver and shoved his head phones back in and turned to face the window.

Oliver flipped him off after he had turned away.

"Miley this is Serena, the girl I told you about. She's the one that moved to New York" Lilly suddenly announced, walking over; her arm linked with Serena's.

"Hey" Miley stated, smiling warmly.

"Gosh you're as pretty as Oliver said" Serena stated, then gasped afterwards as if she had said something she wasn't supposed to.

"Serena fuck" Oliver said, his face growing hot.

Miley didn't dare look at Oliver; she didn't want to let on how tingly it made her feel to hear that comment.

It was confusing that she was feeling this way, she was with Jake.

Miley decided to just not worry about that.

"Sorry Oliver, um any way Miley let's start again. I'm Serena. Long time friends of Lilster and Lollie" Serena said and smiled.

Miley looked at Oliver who was going very red.

"Serena I don't like that nickname, we made it up when were five" Oliver said.

"Why Lollie?" Miley asked.

"Hmm don't know, it's what we made up" Lilly prompted.

"Hers is nicer, it's Rena"

Serena smiled.

"Yeah lucky her, I mean Lollie, come on" Oliver complained.

Serena giggled and ruffled his hair.

"You love it" she said.

"Sure" he muttered.

Miley grinned; she now had a nickname to use as a tactic for Oliver if she wanted answers.

Oliver played the 'Hannah' card.

Whenever she knew something and wouldn't tell him he would always say he wouldn't tell anyone she was Hannah If she told him what ever she knew.

It was annoying but often she gave in because she wouldn't want anyone finding out she was Hannah.

She knew he was joking, he was too nice a person to actually spill her secret but it didn't stop him from using the tactic.

Miley only gave in because he had a good puppy dog face and looked cute when he was pouting or nagging.

'_Miley you have Jake'_

Miley shock her head to rid of Oliver thoughts, she then realized Oliver was tapping her shoulder.

"Oi! Spacey?" he asked.

"Sorry, I was thinking about stuff" Miley said.

Oliver nodded.

"Just letting you know the teachers arrived" he said, sitting down.

Miley nodded, following suit.

She decided to clear her mind of Oliver, she could figure out why she was feeling like this later on.

**HM**

"Wow today has been a drag so far" Serena commented as they sat down at their table at lunchtime.

"Hey at least you had company in Classics, I'm on my lonesome in History" Oliver stated, as he opened his soda.

"Hey you chose that lame subject" Lilly said.

Oliver shrugged.

"Where's Miles and Jerk?" Oliver asked, sipping his drink.

"Off having fun probably" Lilly said, shrugging.

"Damn bastard" Oliver muttered, shoving his fork into his pasta.

"Oliver! Don't take your anger out on the pasta, what did it do to you" Serena joked.

Lilly looked at Serena.

"He likes Miley, no loves her" Lilly whispered.

Serena gasped.

"No way" she exclaimed.

"Yes way and I can hear you" Oliver snapped.

"Oh Sorry Lollie, I bet she will dump him, sure he's famous but he looks boring" Serena said.

Oliver chose to ignore the nickname and just shrugged.

"I wish" he muttered.

**Meanwhile……….**

"Jake, not here" Miley whispered as Jake put his hand up her skirt.

They were currently in an English classroom, which they had locked so they could have some fun.

"Well where then, we hardly have sex Miley, fuck I'd have better luck with a nun" Jake spat, pulling away.

"Fuck you" Miley snapped and headed over to the door.

Jake grabbed her roughly and slammed her, facing front on, onto a desk, he pulled her head back.

He kissed her neck and placed one hand on her waist.

"Miley don't do this ok, make it easy on me. I would hate to end this because you wont fuck me enough" Jake stated, slipping the hand that had been resting on her stomach down into her skirt.

"Stop Jake" Miley said, pushing her elbow into his stomach.

He gasped, letting go from shock.

Miley raced over to the door, Jake followed and slammed her against the wall.

"Why are you fucking doing this?" he demanded.

"I make you bitch, you're nothing without me. Because you're my girlfriend people notice you"

"Don't be stupid, let go of me" Miley hissed.

Jake slammed his fist into the wall, inches next to Miley's head.

"Don't fuck with me, I am seriously this close to losing it" Jake snapped.

"Why are you doing this?" Miley asked, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Oh fucking hell" Jake snapped.

"Shut up, you don't get it. I need sex, I'm a male. I can't last on one fuck every now and then"

"So that's all you care about, sex" Miley whimpered.

"What else is there?" Jake asked, looking baffled.

Miley felt her knees go slack.

"Oliver is right about you, you don't care about me. You just want me for the sake of having me" Miley said, tears rapidly increasing, soon turning into sobs.

Jake let go of her arms in disgust.

"Don't mention that loser's name around me" Jake spat.

"Oliver is my friend, unlike you he actually cares about me" Miley snapped and she stormed over to the door.

"We're over Jake; I've seen you for what you really are"

"Took you long enough" Jake sneered.

"Goodbye Jake" Miley said sadly.

She opened the door and quickly raced off.

**Back in the lunchroom:**

Oliver glanced at the door, hoping Miley and Jake might surface from kissing to come have lunch.

He didn't care about that smug git, he just missed seeing Miley's face and hearing her speak.

Man he had it bad.

"Oliver, are you on Earth or floating in Space where you usually reside" Lilly shouted.

Oliver glared at her.

"Sorry just wondering why Miley isn't back yet" Oliver stated.

"She'll be back soon Oliver, don't worry" Lilly said.

Jackson suddenly arrived, walling over to Lilly.

"Hey Lilly, want to come sit with Copper and I?" Jackson asked, he had arrived from Gym by the looks and smell of it.

"Geez invest in some deodorant" Serena snapped, wrinkling her nose.

"Who are you?" Jackson shot back rudely.

"I'm Serena, childhood friend of Oliver and Lilly, and you?" Serena retorted.

"Name's Jackson, I'm Miley's brother and Lilly's boyfriend" Jackson answered.

Lilly blinked, she had been gazing at Jackson.

"Did someone say my name" she said dully.

"Come on sweetie" Jackson said, grabbing her hand.

"Congrats Lilly, he's a hottie with bad body odor" Serena said.

Lilly ignored that and followed Jackson with a grin.

"You crack me up" Oliver stated once Lilly and Jackson had left.

"I know I crack myself up, and then put myself back together with tape" Serena said.

Oliver snickered.

"Oh Oaken, how you going, seen any clowns lately?" Ashley said as she walked past to go to the bins.

Amber snickered.

Oliver clenched his fists.

"Shut up Bimbo" he snapped.

"Aww are you gonna cry. Do the clowns make you scared Oliver, '_Oh no I'm Oliver and I like to get attention by pretending a clown molested me'_" Amber mocked.

Ashley dropped her tray because she was laughing so hard.

Oliver stood up, kicking his chair back.

He walked over to Amber who just grinned.

Oliver stepped back and picked up his drink that he had opened but not drank and tossed the whole lot at Amber, also spraying Ashley in the process; who screamed loudly.

"You freak" Amber screamed, waving her hands over her shirt wildly.

"Well you're a fucking bitch and I'd rather be a freak then a bitch" Oliver snapped and shoved hard past her.

Serena glared at them and raced after Oliver.

Oliver slammed the cafeteria doors open and stormed down the hall; he didn't look where he was going and bumped into someone causing them both to fall over.

"Sorry" Oliver mumbled, standing up and bending down to the person he had knocked over.

They were sitting up in a daze.

"Miles" Oliver said.

Miley blew her hair out of her face and smiled sadly.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked, noticing Miley's tear stained cheeks.

He instantly forgot his problems; he only wanted to help Miley.

"Not really, I dumped Jake. He used me for his benefits, mainly sex" Miley stammered, sobbing loudly.

Oliver refrained from commenting but instead hugged Miley to him.

"It's ok Miley, he's a jerk. You were way too good for him" Oliver said.

"That's what you always said, I should have listened to you" Miley stammered and wiped her eyes.

"Well the main thing is you're out of the relationship now, you don't need people like that in your life" Oliver stated.

Miley nodded, standing up and raking a hand through her hair.

"Oliver?" Serena stated, walking over.

"Yes" Oliver said, hoping she would leave so he could keep being with Miley.

"Can we talk?" Serena asked.

"I know what you're going to ask, it happened when I was ten at my first carnival, I blurted it out the other day, my parents don't even know" Oliver quickly said.

"Oh I didn't even know, I should I have known something was up, the way you acted towards clowns" Serena said; then she started sobbing.

Oliver raced over, giving her a hug.

"Don't do this Rena, don't treat me any differently. I'll talk to my parents when I can" Oliver said.

Serena nodded and wiped her face.

Miley walked over and grabbed Oliver's hand, squeezing it and giving him a small smile.

Oliver returned it, feeling better.

"You will tell your parents though?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, soon" he answered.

Miley smiled and let go of his hand, Oliver tried to not let on his disappointment.

"Let's just finish lunch and ignore those sluts" Serena said.

Oliver nodded.

He had to be brave, but only for Miley.

Everything was for _her_

**HM**

"What a long afternoon, I thought classes would never end" Serena complained as they headed out of the school after the last bell.

"Man would you quit complaining" Oliver retorted.

"Aw sorry Ollie" Serena said.

"Can I catch a ride with you guys?"

"Depends how far you live" Jackson asked, as they reached his car.

Lilly jumped in the front.

"Um on Spencer Street, number ten" Serena said.

"Really, that's the same street as us" Lilly said.

"Cool, let's go" Serena stated, jumping in the middle.

Oliver glared at her, as Miley was sitting next to him.

Serena grinned back.

**A few minutes later…..**

"Here we are, number ten" Jackson said, he had already dropped Lilly off.

Everyone had to wait for five minutes why he had kissed her by the door.

Miley had ended up reaching over the seat and tooting the horn.

"Thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow Ollie. I'll give you a ring tonight or something" Serena said.

Oliver waved; Jackson reversed the car out and then arrived at Oliver's, about five houses down.

"Thanks for the ride, see ya tomorrow Miles" Oliver yelled out.

Miley and Jackson waved; Oliver watched the car until it had disappeared from view.

He sighed turning around; he then stopped, noticing someone waiting by the door.

"Hello" he said, walking forward to see them better as they were wearing shades.

The person took their shades off and grinned, standing up and racing over, their long brown hair cascading behind them.

They stopped in front of him.

"Oliver, I'm back" they said.

"Becca" Oliver exclaimed in shock.

_**TBC………**_

**A/N**

_**Well what did ya think, sorry about the abrupt ending?**_

_**I wanted a twist plus I needed a few surprises for next chapter.**_

_**Next chapter:**_

_**Oliver and Becca talk, will anything happen between them.**_

_**Oliver meets the clown again, the clown is arrested.**_

_**Will Oliver tell his parents?**_

_**Miley is getting more confused about her feelings for Oliver, will she embrace them.**_

_**She sees something happen, what does she see?**_

_**That's just a few things happening next chapter, I couldn't give too much away though, just enough for interest.**_

**Thanks to reviewers:**

_Iheartdisney128, Nicki, Kikyou502_

_**I did say the clown thing would happen this chapter, but I decided to add it to the next one as quite a lot things happened in this chapter.**_

_**Quick question for next chapter: Should Jake tell Miley's secret as Hannah?**_

_**Well you know what makes me happy and the button happy, ha-ha.**_

_**Review and I'll send u virtual cookies.**_

_**MMMM cookies he-he.**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**KAT**_


	5. Feelings taking over

**Hey as I said last time, sorry for the lengthy update.**

**I've finished tech now so it shouldn't take so long to update now.**

**Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Hope you like this new chapter.**

**Warning: Rape and abuse...**

**On with the chapter (no musings in this chapter)**

**From last time: **

"_Thanks for the ride, see ya tomorrow Miles" Oliver yelled out._

_Miley and Jackson waved; Oliver watched the car until it had disappeared from view._

_He sighed turning around; he then stopped, noticing someone waiting by the door._

"_Hello" he said, walking forward to see them better as they were wearing shades._

_The person took their shades off and grinned, standing up and racing over, their long brown hair cascading behind them._

_They stopped in front of him._

"_Oliver, I'm back" they said._

"_Becca" Oliver exclaimed in shock._

**New chapter:**

Oliver stood still, not knowing what to say.

"Aren't you going to speak?" Becca asked, looking confused.

Oliver managed to regain control of his mouth.

"I have nothing to say to you" Oliver snapped and walked on ahead.

"Oliver, don't be like this" Becca said, following him and grabbing his arm.

Oliver turned to face her.

"You wasted my time Becca, you dated me just so you could make Mark jealous then you moved. Now you're back. For what?" Oliver said angrily.

"Oliver you never liked me, you've had a thing for Miley since forever" Becca said, folding her arms across her chest.

"So" Oliver said, looking confused.

"So why am I in the wrong, you never liked me" Becca snapped.

"Why did you date me?"

"Well I was happy that someone liked me ok, you don't know how hard it is liking someone and them just thinking of you as a friend" Oliver spat.

"How do you know?" Becca asked.

"What! You don't make any sense" Oliver spat.

"Sheesh, Oliver you can't be this dumb. I mean how do you know she doesn't like you, have you asked her?" Becca snapped rudely.

"No, are you crazy. I'm not about to go up to Miley and say I like you as more then a friend. That's insane" Oliver rambled.

"Now go ok, I'm done talking"

Becca shock her head and walked off.

Oliver walked into his house, Becca's words filling his head.

'_How do you know?'_

**The following day:**

Oliver wasn't looking forward to seeing Miley.

Becca's words had kept repeating in his head last night and he had trouble sleeping.

How the heck was he to face Miley after that, his feelings were taking over his life.

This was driving him crazy, eventually he would have to tell her but he wasn't sure when.

He was scared of rejection.

"Hey Oliver" Lilly said walking over.

Oliver looked at her; he had been standing by his locker thinking.

"Lilly I need help; I have to Miley how I feel. I can't live like this anymore" Oliver said, clinging to Lilly's arm desperately.

"Ok I get it, you can let go now. Just tell her Oliver" Lilly said.

"Its not that easy, what If our friendship changes, or she laughs at me or" Oliver rambled, getting frazzled.

"Or she kisses you" Lilly suggested.

"Don't get my hopes up" Oliver said and leant against his locker.

"Well you need to do something, this isn't doing you any good" Lilly stated and walked off.

Oliver just nodded and grabbed his books.

"Easier said then done" he muttered and went to homeroom.

**HM**

"Hey Oliver, how you doing?" Serena asked once he had sat next to her.

"Like the dead" Oliver mumbled.

"Oh Oliver, this is about Miley isn't it. You know she's single" Serena said, Oliver looked at her in shock.

"If you're suggesting I tell her how I feel, just after her and Jake have broken up then forget it. That would be insensitive. Besides she doesn't like me anyway" Oliver said and continued sulking with his head in his hands.

"Well what is your other option, because this is working so well for you" Serena stated sarcastically, waving her hand in his direction.

Oliver shrugged.

"Its better then making her upset" Oliver said.

"So you'll risk your own happiness for her, man you have it bad" Serena said, shaking her head sadly.

"You think" Oliver said, rolling his eyes.

"Great here she comes, act natural"

Serena sighed.

"What will I do with you" she muttered.

"Hey guys" Miley said, walking over with Lilly following.

"Hey" Serena and Oliver chorused, although Oliver just mumbled it.

Miley looked at him in confusion but he stared down at the desk, avoiding her gaze.

"Where did you run off to?" Oliver asked Lilly, trying to avoid looking at Miley as she sat down in between him and Serena

"To see Jackson" she said and sat at the end of the row.

Oliver just nodded; ignoring the tingle in his arm as Miley accidentally bumped her arm into his.

Serena raised her eyebrows at Oliver but he was determinedly staring at the desk.

"What's wrong Oliver" Miley suddenly asked, putting her hand on his.

"Don't touch me" Oliver snapped, before he could stop himself.

Miley gasped, pulling her hand back, Lilly elbowed him.

"Oliver what have I done?" Miley asked, Oliver took a risk and looked at Miley.

He regretted it when he saw the tears in his eyes.

"You haven't done anything" he said, trying to control his voice from shaking.

"Oh, is it the clown thing?" Miley asked.

"No leave it ok Miles, I'm fine just tired" Oliver said and stared down at his desk again, ignoring his heart clench in his chest from his lies.

"Ok as long as you're fine Oliver. I'm just worried that's all" Miley said gently.

Oliver didn't answer, just kept staring at the desk.

If he avoided looking at her, he wouldn't risk saying anything.

In the end it was probably better for the both of them.

**HM**

"Oliver why are you doing this to yourself, just tell her how you feel" Lilly said to him as he walked to his locker to put away his books.

Lilly was fed up with him being distant with Miley in the last two classes.

"You're not handling this so why don't you just tell her" Lilly urged him.

"Stop nagging me Lil, I can't tell her yet. She has only just broken up with Jake, the timing isn't right" Oliver said, slamming his locker shut.

"When will the timing be right, you keep making excuses Oliver" Lilly said.

"Fucking hell, I can't ok so just get off my back" Oliver yelled, slamming past her.

Lilly ran a hand through her hair and sighed in irritation.

"If you don't tell her, I will" Lilly muttered and followed him to the cafeteria.

"Hey Oliver you feeling a bit better, didn't seem yourself in classes" Miley said, once Oliver had sat down next to her.

"Yeah fine Miles still tired" Oliver said.

Miley just nodded.

"Hey where's your ex, fled town?" Serena asked, Lilly sat next her.

"Um yeah he has left town, he had a movie to shoot apparently. He told me in a txt" Miley said.

"Good riddance" Oliver stated.

Lilly raised her eyebrows at him, he ignored her.

"Yeah, that's true" Miley said and smiled.

Oliver smiled back, he loved Miley's smiles.

Lilly and Serena looked at each other; Miley and Oliver were locked in a gaze.

"Yes" Lilly whispered, unfortunately this broke Miley and Oliver from their staring.

"Um so" Oliver said, his face going red.

Miley's was too.

"So you guys, how was the staring contest?" Serena asked.

"What?" Miley said, blushing.

"Um you guys were like staring at each other" Serena said.

"Yeah" Lilly said, smiling at Serena who smirked.

"No we weren't" Oliver snapped, eyeing them.

"Yes" Lilly said.

"NO" Oliver shouted, causing people looked over.

"Ok calm down, you weren't" Serena said, rolling her eyes.

"Actually we were" Miley said.

"What" Oliver gasped, Miley had agreed, did that mean?

"Because Oliver is distracting, you know" Miley joked.

"Yeah that's me a distraction" Oliver joked, ignoring the disappointment.

"Sure that's all it was" Lilly said and Serena giggled.

Oliver sneered at them but smiled at Miley who was staring at the desk.

A small smile was on her face, maybe from him, he could hope.

**HM**

Oliver left his last class in a bad mood, Lilly and Serena had kept nagging him to tell Miley how he felt.

He reached his locker and slammed it open, angrily shoving in books.

They were being insensitive, Miley and Jake had only just broken up.

Oliver would tell her when the timing was right.

Suddenly Lilly's words entered his head from that morning.

"_When will the timing be right, you keep making excuses"_

"Shut up Lilly, I'll do it when I'm ready" Oliver snapped to himself and banged his head against his locker.

"Talking to yourself, that's not a good sign" Miley said her voice music to his ears.

Oliver spun around, embarrassed about being caught in that state.

He smiled at Miley, despite the embarrassment and the fact it was hard seeing her now.

"What's Lil done?" Miley asked, giving him a smile in return.

Oliver ignored the excitement brewing in him from the one smile.

"Nothing, just some school stuff we were talking about. I keep putting off my assignments cause of stress" Oliver lied, even though he hated lying it was easier then what was really going on.

"Oh Oliver maybe it would be a good idea to tell your parents about the clown" Miley said, going up to him and putting her hand on his arm.

Oliver felt his heart beat fast from the touch and his skin tingled.

'_Stop over reacting, she's only touching your arm'_ his brain mocked.

Oliver shock his head to rid of those thoughts.

"It's not good for you to keep hiding this from them; didn't it feel better to tell us?" Miley said.

"Sort of, it's hard ok. How do I even begin to explain it" Oliver stammered, hating himself from starting to break down.

He couldn't do this in front of her.

"Well I can come for support, so can Lil and Serena. We'll be there for you Oliver, always" Miley answered.

Oliver smiled and ran a hand through his hair, his hands starting to shake from nerves and the fact Miley was still touching his arm.

Miley removed his hand as if sensing something.

"Well we better start heading home; do you want us to come to your place tonight?" Miley stated.

"Um yeah, now or never I guess and you're right. They should know" Oliver answered.

"Alright, well let's go then" Miley said and walked on ahead, hitching up her bag as she walked.

Oliver nodded, shutting his locker and slinging on his back.

He should tell them and he could do it because she would be there and with her support he could do anything.

**HM**

"Are you sure Oliver, I mean it is the right thing but are you sure you want to tell them now" Serena asked as they all walked home after school.

Jackson couldn't give them a ride; he had to stay back at school to finish an assignment.

"Yes I am sure, it's now or never and…what there's another carnival" Oliver stated.

"What where?" Miley asked, looking around.

"Its at the show grounds, it's on now" Oliver answered, grabbing a paper sign that was stuck to a fence.

"I'm going"

"Oliver, why?" Lilly gasped.

"Because I need to ok, I need to face my fear alright. I'll ring you guys later and arrange when you can come round" Oliver explained.

"Ok, are you sure you don't want us to come" Serena asked.

"No this is something I need to do alone" he answered.

Serena nodded and walked off with Lilly, after they had both given him a hug.

"Miles?" Serena said, turning around and realizing Miley was still standing next to Oliver.

"I'll catch you guys up ok" Miley said, not taking her eyes off Oliver who was looking at the ground, finding it hard to look at her.

"Ok" Serena said, walking off with Lilly.

"I'll be fine Miles" Oliver said, starting to head off, when Miley pulled him back.

She hugged him to her, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come" Miley asked, pulling back.

"No I'll be fine, I'll call you later" Oliver answered, his body still tingling.

"Ok, bye" Miley said, squeezing his hand and letting go.

She walked off, while Oliver stood still watching her go, his hand tingling.

**HM **

"You can do this, they're different clowns ok. Just face your fear" Oliver stammered to himself as he reached the pay booth.

"One ticket?" the man behind the booth questioned.

Oliver nodded, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Ok that's $5" the man answered and handed over a map.

Oliver took it then paid and went inside.

He stood by the main gate, surveying the carnival as his nerves raged within him.

He walked opened the map and found where the clowns were and after battling with himself for ten minutes, he made his way to the tent.

Oliver reached the tent where one clown was tying up a balloon for a little girl, who raced off.

Oliver wrung his hands; it was a habit of his when he was nervous.

"Just go over there and ask for a balloon. Go on do it" Oliver whispered to himself.

The clown, who was standing outside the tent, reached into his pocket and lit up a smoke.

"Now" Oliver hissed and forced his feet forward, ignoring the family of butterflies in his stomach.

He reached the clown just as he stubbed out his smoke.

The clown looked up, sensing Oliver's presence.

"Aren't you a bit old for carnivals" the clown said, laughing a bit.

"Can I just have a…" Oliver started to say but froze, as he stared at the clowns blue eyes, and his voice sounded familiar.

"A what?" the clown demanded.

"_Tell anyone and a clown will come and get you in your sleep and kill you"_

Oliver gasped as the words filled his head, it was him.

The clown that had raped him all those years ago, was right her.

"Hello, are you alright kid" the clown demanded, or otherwise known as Mark.

"Mark" Oliver gasped, nausea overflowing him.

"How do you know my name?" Mark demanded, looking around incase someone heard.

He then grabbed Oliver by the shirt and pulled him into a caravan and shut the door.

"I repeat, how do you know my name?' Mark snapped.

"You don't remember do you" Oliver stammered.

"Remember what, look you're really confusing me here" Mark snapped.

"You raped me, five years ago" Oliver said slowly, his hands shaking.

"What the fuck are you on kid" Mark hissed, looking around as if someone might have heard.

"You dragged me in a tent and raped me, then said a clown would kill me if I said anything" Oliver carried on as if Mark hadn't spoken.

"What the fucking hell, I did not" Mark hissed and leant forward.

"Yes you did, five years ago" Oliver said, shaking.

"No fucking way, wait you're that kid aren't you? Well long time no see huh. Fancy a second go, I mean I do prefer them younger but you're hot enough" Mark suddenly announced, realization on his face.

Oliver gasped, backing away.

Mark grinned and launched forward, claming a hand down on Oliver's mouth.

"Come on it won't hurt... Much" Mark said and laughed as he pulled at Oliver's jeans, turning him around and shoving him over the bed.

Oliver tried to struggle but mark was too powerful and before he knew it, the familiar pain overtook his body.

Mark laughed loudly as Oliver sobbed.

His legs went slack as Mark violated him over and over.

After what felt like forever, Mark finished up and pulled out, causing Oliver to fall to the floor; shaking like a leaf.

"Oh and like I said last time, tell anyone and a clown will kill you. Later kid, show yourself out" Mark snapped, hitching up his pants and slamming the door after him.

Oliver stood up shakily and pulled his pants back up and walked over to the door.

Pain shot through him with every step, but he kept going.

He left the caravan, managing to not be seen by mark and started to head to the exit.

He felt dizziness overcome him and his legs slacken as he reached the gate, a cop who was patrolling, walked over in concern.

"Hey are you alright" he said.

"Help I've been raped" Oliver managed and then passed out.

**HM**

"Hey son, wake up" a voice floated through into Oliver's head.

"What, where am I?" Oliver asked.

"You're in the hospital, we need to get your details so we can call your parents" the doctor said, a cop was standing next to him.

"I also need a statement" he said, another guy was next to him and looked frazzled.

"What, whose that" Oliver said, mentioning to the guy.

"Oh this is Andrew, the carnival manager" the cop answered.

"Mark did it, he works for you. A clown" Oliver managed, his voice becoming heavy from the sedatives.

"Fuck" Andrew swore.

"The bastard, when I get my hands on him"

"Calm down, we will handle this. Now we know the accused. My men are there to talk to your staff. The carnival has been closed I hope" the cop stated.

"Yes, the staff is waiting there with your men, for questioning. I will go and tell them what I know" Andrew said and left.

"Ok son, your parents?" the doctor asked.

"The statement can wait till later" he said to the cop who just nodded and left.

"Um they're Michael and Julie oaken, number is 555 89898" Oliver said.

"Ok will call them now ok" he said and left.

"Can I go home once they get here, you have my clothes for evidence don't you" Oliver asked.

"Yes I will get them to bring a spare change of clothes; also I will give you some more sedatives for tonight. Then you can check out" the doctor said.

Oliver nodded and collapsed against the pillow, exhausted.

**HM**

"Oliver, we need to talk about this. You didn't say a word about to us in the car" Michael demanded once he had picked up Oliver.

"The doctors wouldn't tell us either, just said you should" Julie stated, worry itched into her face.

"I was raped, by the same person who raped me when I was ten" Oliver said and sat down on the couch.

Julie screamed and clamped a hand to her mouth.

"Fuck, I'll kill this bastard" Michael snapped, rage apparent in his features.

"Don't the cops will deal with him ok" Oliver said, not wanting to discuss the matter further.

"Well they better or I will" Michael snapped.

"Why didn't you" Julie started but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it" Oliver said quickly, wanting to end the conversation.

"Oliver we need to talk about this" Julie said as he slowly walked to the door.

"Later" Oliver snapped and opened the door, it was Miley.

"I'll be back soon, its Miley" Oliver said to his parents and he shut the door after him.

"Hey" Miley said, smiling at Oliver.

"Hey Miley what do you wa..." Oliver started to say but was cut off by Miley kissing him.

**TBC….**

**A/N:**

_**Well what did you think fellow readers, sorry if it was short.**_

_**The clown will be caught and given justice, hope that will make you happy.**_

_**Sorry that he had to be hurt again, but now the clown will be punished.**_

_**What did you think about the ending, hope you liked.**_

_**The reasons will be explained next chapter and no Miley doesn't know he's been raped.**_

_**So she isn't taking advantage of him.**_

_**Reviewer thanks:**_

_**Short notice, Iheartdisney128, angelrock, crystal, kikyou502, lov34writingxo, aislingmonica, nicolex3madison.**_

_**Well hope to get a update up a lot sooner now.**_

_**You know what to do friends.**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**KAT**_


	6. Her one in a million

**Hey guys, I'm hoping I managed to update a whole lot quicker now.**

**Well I'll let you all now that this is the last chapter of the story, I've just lost interest in the story and I've decided I have enough to finish it anyway.**

**Thanks to all who have stuck with me.**

**Hope you enjoy the final chapter of Popcorn kisses and jealousy.**

**From last time………**

"_I was raped, by the same person who raped me when I was ten" Oliver said and sat down on the couch._

_Julie screamed and clamped a hand to her mouth._

"_Fuck, I'll kill this bastard" Michael snapped, rage apparent in his features._

"_Don't the cops will deal with him ok" Oliver said, not wanting to discuss the matter further._

"_Well they better or I will" Michael snapped._

"_Why didn't you" Julie started but was interrupted by the doorbell._

"_I'll get it" Oliver said quickly, wanting to end the conversation._

"_Oliver we need to talk about this" Julie said as he slowly walked to the door._

"_Later" Oliver snapped and opened the door, it was Miley._

"_I'll be back soon, its Miley" Oliver said to his parents and he shut the door after him._

"_Hey" Miley said, smiling at Oliver._

"_Hey Miley what do you wa..." Oliver started to say but was cut off by Miley kissing him._

**On with the story…..**

Oliver stood frozen in shock, Miley lips still attached to him.

He was too stunned to even kiss her back, the fact she was kissing him was why he couldn't move.

Miley pulled back, after coming to the conclusion Oliver wasn't going to kiss back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Lilly told me you liked me, I'm going to kill that girl" Miley muttered and hurried off.

Oliver quickly followed her with great difficulty and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him.

"What about Lilly" he said, wanting to confirm if he had heard correctly.

When he saw Lilly she would be dying a slow and painful death or he would hug her till she suffocated.

"Lilly told me after you went to the carnival, that she couldn't keep hiding the fact she knew you liked me. She wanted me to know because she had a feeling I liked you back and well she's right" Miley rambled.

Oliver blinked in surprise, Miley liked him.

"What! I thought you like Jake" Oliver stammered, still in surprise.

"I mean liked Jake"

"Well not really, I sort of pretended to so I could make you jealous, funny huh" Miley said and giggled, hoping Oliver would join in.

"Wha" Oliver said, still stunned.

"Oh boy" Miley said.

"Oliver I have liked you since I first met you, every guy that came along was a distraction from my feelings for you. Also a way of getting over you, I never thought you had feelings for me too, well until Lilly told me today so here I am to confess my undying love for you. So you awake there?" Miley said and waved her hand in front of Oliver's face.

He blinked and quickly caught her hand, pulling her close to him.

"Let's just say I've had time to register this and your timing is kind of bad but better late then never. I can see how scary it is to tell someone how you feel, especially when they're your best friend and they don't look like they would share the same feelings but it's possible, so I guess Lilly won't be dying after all. Oh... And I love you" Oliver said, putting his hands on Miley's waist.

Miley giggled and smiled happily.

"Really" she said softly, her eyes dancing

"Really really" Oliver said.

"Well I love you too" Miley answered.

Oliver smiled and leant forward, kissing Miley with as much passion as he could muster.

He had to show her how he really felt and they had months without kissing to make up for.

Miley kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

They could have kept kissing forever; unfortunately Oliver's mum interrupted their perfect moment.

"Oliver, Miley" she yelled, her voice filled with surprise.

Oliver and Miley pulled apart, their faces going red from embarrassment at being caught in their private world.

"Oliver now I have your attention, your father and I want to discuss the matter further" Julie stated, folding her arms across her chest.

Oliver nodded, walking over to her.

"Miles I better talk to my parents, but if you want you can come in too. I might need your support" Oliver said, putting his arm out.

Miley walked over and grabbed his hand.

"Of course, I'll always be here." She answered and followed Oliver and his mum inside.

**M.S 4 O.O**

Lilly giggled as Jackson slid his hand around her waist, and he kissed her neck.

"Jackson, Lilly. Can I talk to you guys for a minute" Robbie called, walking into the Stewart living room.

Lilly and Jackson pulled apart.

"Keep that to a minimum please, she's only 15 son" Robbie said sternly, eyeing Jackson who just nodded.

Lilly blushed and rearranged her top, which was almost undone.

"Ok now, miles just called me from Oliver's. Apparently he has been assaulted by a clown that works for a carnival. The court case is on next week, on Wednesday. She wants us there for support" Robbie said.

"What about Oliver?" Jackson asked.

"Him too, they're a couple now. As I was told" Robbie said, Lilly suddenly screamed causing Jackson and Robbie ray to cover their ears.

"Finally" Lilly shouted and did a mini happy dance.

"I have to call Rena, can I borrow your phone Mr. Stewart"

"Yes, if you don't scream again" Robbie answered and handed it too her.

Lilly just nodded and raced outside.

"Well dad, how you feel about Oliver dating Miles" Jackson asked, with a small grin tugging at his face.

"All I can say is about time really; she's been in love with that boy for ages. A father knows these things" Robbie said.

Jackson nodded, smiling.

"At least we know that we can trust him" he said.

Robbie nodded.

"That is true" he said

Lilly raced back in, her face was still alight with excitement.

"She's excited too, although before you said we're going to court case. Oliver was attacked five years ago" Lilly said, confusion dawning on her face.

"Apparently he was attacked again, a few hours ago" Robbie said softly.

"By the same clown too"

Lilly gasped and sat next to Jackson, he put an arm around her.

"I hope they put that bastard behind bars where he belongs" she said softly.

Jackson and Robbie nodded

"Don't worry babe, he'll rot in the cell, which is what he deserves" Jackson stated.

Lilly sniffed, tears welling in her eyes.

It was going to be tough for Oliver but as long as that bastard would get put behind bars, she knew he would get through it.

**M.S 4 O.O**

Miley followed Oliver outside to his veranda.

They sat down on the swinging chair that was situated there and cuddled up together.

Oliver's parents were talking to the cops, to get more details on the court case.

They had just rung Robbie before to ask if he, Lilly and Jackson could come along for support.

The more Oliver had the better.

Miley glanced up at Oliver; he had his eyes closed signaling he was thinking hard.

"What you thinking about…. are you worried about the court case" Miley asked, putting her hand up to stoke his hair back.

"Yeah that and just how much of a doughnut I am for not telling you my feelings sooner. I feel like we're wasted so much time" Oliver answered, opening his eyes and gazing down at her.

Miley smiled gently and pulled her hand back to rest it on his chest.

"All the more reason to make up for it" she said softly and leaned up, kissing him.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss eagerly.

They pulled apart several seconds later, breathless.

"I'm never going to get tired of your kisses" Miley murmured, burying her head against his chest.

"Me either" Oliver answered, a smile creeping on his face.

All the shit he had dealt with lately seemed to wash away with her in his arms.

She made everything else disappear and he knew he could now conquer the world, with her by his side.

The court case didn't seem so scary when he knew he had her support and the support of others who cared about him.

He knew that he could face the bastard one last time and put him behind bars.

**O.O 4 M.S**

**One month later….**

Miley raced over to Rico's pulling her boyfriend Oliver, eagerly by the hand.

"Two chocolate shakes...EW guys not here people might see" Miley said in shock, Lilly and Jackson were making out over the counter; Lilly's top was covered in her nacho sauce that she had leant into by accident.

She didn't seem to notice that or hear Miley's comment.

"Guys, hello" Oliver said, walking over and clapping his hands near their ears.

"Not very professional mate"

Jackson rolled his eyes and walked over to the till where a customer was waiting.

"Hey we're next" Oliver snapped, Jackson ignored him.

Oliver sat down next to Lilly sulkily.

"Aw poor baby, let's take a leaf out of Lilly's and Jackson's book and make out while we wait" Miley said, sitting in a seat next to Oliver; who grinned readily.

Lilly was too busy smiling dreamily at her boyfriend to register what had been said.

Oliver leant over towards Miley and instantly felt the familiar electricity when their lips met.

"Hey you give me and Jackson shit about making out, yet you two do it a lot more then us…talk about contradicting yourselves and I'll just talk to myself, _hey Lilly how was your day_. Oh good thanks apart from the fact my friends are too busy eating each others faces off to notice me and hey I now have nacho cheese and sauce all over me. Gee what a great day" Lilly rambled and stormed over to the napkins.

"Are you alright in the head sweetie?" Jackson asked, giving Lilly a worried look as if she might have been abducted by aliens.

"I'm fine just sick of those two calling us dodgy when look at them, is there ever a time when they aren't permanently attached at the lips" Lilly muttered, dabbing her shirt delicately.

"Well there was this one time... Nah they were all over each other then too. You have a point, if oaken wasn't such a nice guy then I would be over there ripping them apart. I'm still not used to seeing him all over my little sister" Jackson answered, cleaning a glass and putting it away.

"Aw your so sensitive babe, I like that you care" Lilly stated, smiling adoringly at him.

Jackson looked around suspiciously and then leaned forward.

"It's between me and you Hun" he said and laughed, grabbing another glass.

"Hey where's our service" Oliver said, walking over and pulling Miley by the hand.

"Yeah bro, we asked before but you were on planet make out, which makes a change from planet duhhhh" Miley said and smirked satisfactorily.

Oliver laughed and hugged her close.

"Well you two are residing on planet make out more often then us, we're surprised you don't choke on each others spit"

Lilly said, chucking her napkin in the bin.

"Lilly, you didn't get it all" Oliver said, pointing at the leftover sauce and slight cheese stains.

"Oliver you're missing something" Lilly shot back.

Oliver looked around and at his clothes too see what might be gone.

"Nope don't see what's missing" Oliver said, looking frustrated.

Miley raised her eyebrows at him and Jackson coughed 'idiot' under his breath.

"Your brain doughnut" Lilly said and walked off giggling.

"Geez, nice Lil" Oliver muttered.

"Aw don't worry I still love you my sugary sweet doughty boyfriend" Miley said in a singsong voice and smiled, kissing his cheek.

Oliver grinned and turned around to where Lilly was heading for the bathroom.

"Miley still loves me so there" he shouted at her retreating back.

Lilly turned around and laughed loudly.

"Of course she does, doughnuts are her favorite" she stated and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Oh well, its better then being anything healthy" Oliver muttered, sitting on a stool.

"Ok what do you guys want, I sense you will bug me all day if I don't serve you now" Jackson said, leaning against the counter with a bored expression.

"Well can we have two chocolate milkshakes and some popcorn" Oliver said.

"Alright" Jackson answered, heading over to the popcorn maker.

"Oliver, look at this" Miley said in a shocked voice.

She handed him a paper from a pile by the wall.

Oliver took it and glanced at the article on the front page.

It stated 'prison mate hangs himself in cell'

Oliver scanned the article and gasped in shock, it was Mark.

He had killed himself two days ago and apparently had left a note, saying _'I'm sorry Oliver' _and that was it.

"Oliver... you ok, do you want to go home" Miley said, giving him a concerned look and putting a hand on his arm.

Oliver chucked the paper aside and laughed quickly.

"Nah I'm fine, good riddance" Oliver said and turned to Jackson as he handed him his popcorn.

"Where should we sit" Oliver asked Miley who was still looking worried.

"Um over there" she said, pointing to the table by the bathroom.

"Here are your shakes" Jackson stated.

Oliver nodded and shoved the money into Jackson's hand and headed over to the table, carrying the popcorn and his shake.

Miley watched him go, concern on her face.

She sighed and grabbed her shake.

"See you later bro" she said, following Oliver.

Jackson nodded, ringing up the till.

Lilly raced over, smile on her face and her shirt wet but stain free.

"Hey guys, can I grab a water Jackson. Man the surfs insane today" Serena stated, sitting down by Lilly, who nodded happily.

"I can't believe my board is totaled and mum won't buy me one till next week" Lilly said, taking the water from Jackson and handing it to Serena.

"Yeah you're missing great waves" Serena said, grinning and opening her bottle.

"Rub it in why don't you" Lilly muttered.

"Don't worry, you've got me for company" Jackson said and grinned sexily.

"Yeah but it's not the same as the water and the rush of the board across the waves"

Lilly said, dully.

"Wow gee thanks, I feel so loved. Sorry I can't measure up to a plank of wood that can ride you across a massive wave" Jackson said sarcastically.

Serena spat out her drink, chocking on laughter.

"Sheesh women, keep it in" Jackson said, looking disgusted.

"You do not realize how dodgy that sentence sounded" Serena said and giggled at Lilly who was turning slightly pink.

"Well I can make her ride the orgasm wave" Jackson said and walked off with a smirk.

Serena's mouth fell open in shock.

"Careful Rena, who knows what could get in" Lilly said and turned away with a small smile.

"Dirty bitch" Serena stated, grinning and walking off to find her board.

Lilly just smiled to herself.

Oliver sipped his milkshake while trying to read Miley's blank expression.

"Have I done something wrong?" Oliver asked, after a long silence.

"I'm just worried how you're taking the article" Miley said, her face mapped in concern.

"The guy rapped me twice, I could care less that he killed himself" Oliver snapped, shoving a piece of buttered coated popcorn in his mouth.

"I know but he said sorry, how does that make you feel" Miley questioned, leaning forward and grabbing Oliver's other hand.

He pulled it free and scoffed.

"He only did that to clear his fucking conscience before he carked it. Well he can rot for all I care, he doesn't deserve my forgiveness and thought time" Oliver snapped, then instantly felt guilty when Miley sat back, her face sullen.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap miles, why should I forgive him just because he said sorry and took his own life. It won't change the fact he assaulted me twice" Oliver said, his voice softer this time.

Miley nodded, staring out at the ocean.

"I just don't see how you can carry such bitterness, this isn't the sweet Oliver I know" Miley said, her eyes sparkling from unshed tears.

"Maybe you never knew me at all then" Oliver said before he could stop himself, he instantly regretted it when she started sobbing.

"Maybe you're right" Miley managed between tears.

Oliver felt his heart clench at this, he couldn't believe he was making her upset when it was the last thing he wanted.

"Don't cry mile, I didn't mean to snap ok...it's just hard to forgive you know. He ruined my life" Oliver said, going over to Miley and bending down so he was at eyelevel.

He tilted her face to look at him.

"Don't be mad at me" he said, putting on a puppy dog pout.

Miley's mouth twitched then broke into a smile and she let out a giggle.

"Oliver, you made me laugh" she whined, as Oliver hugged her too him.

"You know you love me" Oliver said, breathing in the scent of her hair.

Miley pulled back, smiling.

"Don't you forget it" she said, kissing him quickly and pulling back with a grin still residing on her face.

Oliver went over to his seat and pulled it over so it was next to Miles and he sat down next to her.

Miley grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry for overreacting before" Miley said, stroking her thumb over his.

"Don't be sorry miles, it's going to take time but eventually I'll come to terms with my demons" Oliver answered and leant over kissing her nose and lips.

Miley wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back.

They pulled apart a few seconds later, breathing heavily and smiling.

Oliver placed his hand inside the popcorn and pulled out a piece.

He gently lifted it over to Miley's lips, he wavered his hand beside her face while smiling suggestively.

Miley giggled.

"You adorable man" she said, leaning forward and wrapping her lips around the salty treat.

Oliver grinned as he leaned over again and kissed her lips, savoring the salty taste.

Miley pulled back and placed her hand in the container and pulled out a piece of popcorn and then wavered it in front of Oliver just as he had moments ago.

"Take the treat sweetie, go on" Miley cooed and giggled.

Oliver laughed at her kookiness and snatched his teeth onto the popcorn and threw his head back, swallowing the piece dramatically.

Miley rolled her eyes at his acting attempt but still giggled anyway.

"I think our popcorn kisses rival those of your exes" Oliver said, licking his lips and gathering the left over taste.

Miley nodded eagerly, placing her hands on both his arms.

"Yours taste much better" she said, her eyes sparkling.

Oliver grinned, leaning forward and kissing Miley with more passion then any kiss prior.

She eagerly returned this and for the first time ever, he had no reason to be jealous of popcorn kisses…

_-FIN-_

_MILEYxOLIVER_

**A/N**

**Well there you have it folks, the end of popcorn kisses and jealously.**

**As in finished, complete…done, over etc….**

**Err yeah, you get my drift.**

**Sorry if its quite short but I felt everything was tied up in a package with a nice neat bow and now delivered to you fellow readers, ha-ha don't mind me…**

**Well I'm generally pleased with the ending but I'm not really that interested in my opium overall, I want to see what you thought.**

**Please feel free to be honest, in the nicest way possible.**

**I have feelings ha-ha yeah you know.**

**Reviewers thanks…**

**Lov34writing, iheartdisney128, angelrock, vivi3306680, kikyou502, daisy617, nicolex3madison**

**Also note to Unknown, please read my summary before you attack my story. This was always intended to be a Moliver and I warned the readers about the rape scene.**

**If don't have anything nice and helpful advice to say then don't say anything.**

**Thanks...(I mean this is the nicest way possible, I was hoping you would show the same curtsy.. fan fiction reviews are meant to help readers not abuse them, please think next time. that's all I have to say on that matter)**

**And thanks to anyone else who read and to all my reviewers for sticking with me.**

**Thanks to reviewers who review next chapter, love ya guys :)**

**So that's it then, I have a new story in the works though.**

**Don't worry too much; I have plenty more stories planned.**

**They are Lackson; also a Moliver and Joliver are planned too.**

**So I'll be back...**

**Till next time,**

**KAT**


End file.
